Hoping for Happiness
by Agent-David101
Summary: A new killer is on the lose, with suspected ties to Mossad and Gibbs past. With the help of the terrorists daughter, the chase is on. Meanwhile Ziva is learning that the past doesnt always stay the past, and is still hurting. And what they think is any easy, everyday case, is only part of the bigger picture. They are all playing the game whether they like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys :) I know it has been ages since I have written, but I completely lost track of the other story so you can basically call that scratched! I have started a new one though, with the same idea, so ****hopefully people like it!**

**Please leave feedback and let me know what you think so I can help change it to make it more likeable :)**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own any of the NCIS original characters!_  
**

Tony sighed as he collapsed into his chair at his desk, letting his bag slip out of his hands onto the floor and placing his feet onto the desk, phone in hand. Sneaking a quick look around the deserted bullpen, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS pulled out his phone and opened his latest obsession, Tetris.

"You'd better not let Gibbs see you with that out Tony," his workmate and fellow agent, Timothy McGee spoke as he walked past Tony towards his own desk.

"Shut it McNosy…My Gibbs radar is on. I will know when he is coming!" Tony bragged, oblivious to the fact that his boss was actually standing behind him.

"I would get your radar checked out if I were you, DiNozzo," Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs spoke to his senior agent as he gave him the weekly slap over the back of the head. Tony winced, shoving his phone into his pocket and standing up behind his desk.

"Where is Ziva?" Gibbs asked, scanning the vicinity and not seeing his missing agent. The sharp shrill of Gibbs' phone interrupts McGee as he opens his mouth.

"Gibbs!" Gibbs answers with his usual greeting. "Be on our way." Closing his phone Gibbs turns to his team.

"Got a murder at Quantico. Marine found dead this morning. Grab your gear!"

Both men spring into action, pulling their guns and badges from their pockets

and grabbing their bags.

"What about Ziva boss?" Tony asked as he raced after Gibbs towards the elevator.

"She will meet us there." Gibbs answered, the ding of the elevator doors closing signalling their departure.

Arriving at the crime scene the three men met with Ziva, the fourth agent on Gibbs team, who had arrived minutes before.

"Sorry for the lateness Gibbs…traffic was horrible," Agent David explained, her Israeli accent quite prominent, a sure sign she was frustrated. Gibbs gave no response, only shouting out orders.

"DiNozzo, bag and tag, David, photos, McGee sketches! Ducky and Palmer will be here soon and I want them to have clear access to the body!" While his three agents set to work, Gibbs himself went over to the Commander hovering at the edge of the crime scene.

"Commander Mathew Lasky." The man introduced himself, holding out his hand, a gesture Gibbs pointedly ignored as he pushed past him and into the shooting gallery where the sound of gunshot could easily be heard.

"Uh, Special Agent Gibbs, you cant go in there! It's a restricted area…" Commander Lasky trailed off in despair, his pleas in vain as the agent was already emitting a loud wolf whistle, causing the few people still there to become quiet and cease fire.

"Who was here at 0700 this morning?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs' voice echoed through the small area. No one came forward and Gibbs sighed in frustration, turning to leave.

"Wait! Sir, this morning Madison was here. She told me she was training…I never saw her go to the gym though." A lady had stepped forward, addressing Gibbs. He nodded at her thankfully, and turned, exiting and making his way back over to his team.

"What have we got Ducky?" Gibbs turned his attention to the medical examiner, Doctor Donald Mallard, or Ducky for short, who was crouched over the body, his assistant, Jimmy Palmer, crouched awkwardly beside him.

"A clean shot to the head, right here," Doctor Mallard answered, pointing towards the obvious hole in the marine's head. "I won't know much more until we take him back to base, but I can estimate the time of death was about three hours ago, around seven this morning." Gibbs nodded, noting the time, and turned to McGee, who was standing near Tony and Ziva.

"McGee! I need you to find the Madison who was at the base this morning at the time of murder and bring her in for questioning! When you are finished head back to the base! Same for you DiNozzo and David!" McGee happily complied, glad to be away from Tony's annoying antics with the camera, and his poor effort of annoying Ziva.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up :) Thanks for all the reads and follows :D**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the original characters...only Maddie and my ideas :D_**

_(Interrogation)_

"She doesn't look like a murderer…" McGee mused, observing the young girl in the interrogation room from behind the glass where he stood with Ziva and Tony.

"They always look innocent McClueless…but they always turn out guilty." Tony answered, certain, as always, that he was correct.

"Tony, she is fifteen. I do not think she would kill him. There is something we are missing." Ziva added her thoughts as the three agents watched their boss enter the room, place a beige file on the desk and sit down across from the girl.

"Do you know why you're here, Madison?" Gibbs asked her, catching her stare and holding her gaze.

"No." Her answer was short and sharp, and she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that had strayed from her French braid.

"Where were you at seven o'clock this morning?" Gibbs looked at her expectantly.

"Out." Was the only answer he received.

"At Quantico Marine Base?" As Madison heard his words she stiffened, taking a defensive stance.

"I do not like your tone, Agent Gibbs. From experience, I know that being in one of these rooms means you are being accused of something. So please, tell me what I am supposed to have done?" Tony let out a surprised chuckle at her defiance behind the glass.

Slowly, Gibbs opened the file in front of him and began laying out photos. First, one of the unidentified deceased marine before death, then one after death, and finally a picture of the girl herself, Madison.

"Before I start, do you mind telling me why you have no information on any of our files?" Agent Gibbs asked, watching her carefully for a reaction.

"Not your information to know." Madison answered, leaning back in her chair nonchalantly. At this Gibbs stood and raised his voice.

"If you do not tell me what you were doing at Quantico at seven this morning, I will be charging you with manslaughter and interfering with a federal investigation and you will spend the rest of your life in jail!" He slammed his fist down on the table, making the girl jump.

"I was visiting my mother." She finally spoke, tears brimming in her eyes.

"What's her name?" Gibbs asked, pen poised over his pad. "I will need to interview her."  
"Unless you can talk to the dead you're out of luck," Madison answered, hastily wiping around the tears straying from her eyes.

"You were visiting the restricted cemetery? That is illegal, and can still get you time in jail! If you are family, you could get permission! At the moment, since we have no witnesses, you are still the prime suspect for our murder case!" Gibbs stood, gathering his file, and headed to open the door.

"I left flowers on her grave. You can check. Row three, stone nineteen." Gibbs nodded and closed the door, trying to think why the number sounded familiar to him, but shaking off the doubt hanging in the air around him.

"Tony, take McGee and go check the cemetery. I want to know if there are actually flowers there or if she is just buying time." Gibbs commanded as his agents left the viewing room.

_(Cemetery)_

"Cemeteries always creep me out. The dead bodies, and all the doom and gloom!" Tony mused as he navigated his way around the decorated headstones marking the remembrance of thousands of marines behind McGee.

"Have a little respect for the dead Tony! What number was it?"

"Row three, stone nineteen. Down the end." Tony answered.

"You go look for the flowers, just down the end here. I am going to look around for a bit." Tony nods and heads towards the stone McGee pointed out. It is simple and grey with a small engraving on the front and two red roses placed in front. Taking out his camera, Tony snapped two pictures of the flowers and surrounding area before turning to read the writing on the stone.

_Caitlyn Todd_

_A life cut to short_

_She will be remembered always for her service to her country_

_R.I.P_

"Kate…"Tony whispered, emotions welling up inside him, guilt threatening to overflow. He had forgotten about her, hadn't visited her for years, and didn't do what he promised. Flipping open his phone and calling the first number on the list, he bought the phone to his ear, still staring in disbelief at the grave in front of him.

"Gibbs? She had a daughter…she had a daughter Gibbs and she never told us. Madison's mother is Kate, Gibbs. I am at Kate's grave."

**Please leave some feedback to help me make the story better! Thanks :)**

**x Agent-David101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up :) Will hopefully get another chapter done today :) And Jenny is still director :)**_  
_

**_Disclaimer: I only own Maddie!_**

_(Bullpen)_

Everyone was quiet in the bullpen. Tony had returned minutes earlier with a downcast McGee following and had collapsed at his desk, tears threatening to overflow and emotions he had hidden away for years threatened to appear.

"Did you love her?" Ziva asked, worried about how Tony was acting, and almost jealous, something which surprised her. Tony looked up at her, not registering her question for a couple of minutes before he sighed.

"Yes. I loved her." Ziva took a sharp breath and went to stand up. "But as family. She was the sister I never had, Ziva. Of course I loved her. And I don't know why she would lie to me." Tony concluded, running his hands through his hair.

"Maybe she had a reason, Tony. Has Gibbs spoken to you since you called him? Maybe he knows?" Ziva asked, moving over to her partner's desk and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tony silently nodded, and all three agents jumped at the sharp trill of Tony's phone.

"Yeah? Alright." Shutting the phone he stood up. "Gibbs wants me to question Madison again…" Tony let out a small smile before leaving and going to the interrogation room for the second time that morning.

_(Gibb's basement)_

Sighing, Gibbs bought the old jar to his mouth and took a long sip of bourbon, swallowing the smooth liquid to quickly as it burned his throat. Pictures of Special Agent Caitlyn Todd sat on the bench in front of him, and her discarded file lay on top of his tools. His heart ached for the second daughter he had lost, and his fingers ran over the old photos slowly, as he tried to remember her ever mentioning anything about a daughter. He came back blank.

_(Interrogation Room)_

The girl was still at the desk, staring at the glass, and jumped as Tony opened the door and slammed it shut.

"She was your mother? Kate was your mother and she never told us!" Tony yelled in the girls face, causing her to shrink away.

"Wasn't my choice? I didn't know who she was until about a month ago. I never met her."

"I need everything from you. Go." Tony instructed, hoping to fill in the missing pieces to the complicated puzzle.

"My full name is Madison Todd but everyone calls me Maddie. I am sixteen years old, and have been living with my father all my life. I got a letter in the mail a couple of weeks ago saying the details of my mother, and where she was buried. I know no more than that." Tony nods, recording everything down. He pauses to look up as Ziva and Gibbs both walk into the room. Immediately, Ziva goes and kneels beside Maddie.

"Su padre habla español?" Maddie nods, while Gibbs and Tony stare at the women.

"Fui criado a hablar español, hebreo y árabe. Yo sólo aprender Inglés en la escuela. Cómo sabes lo de mi padre?" Maddie answered. Ziva turns to Gibbs.

"It must be him. We must hurry," The Israeli commanded. Gibbs nodded.

"Maddie we need to visit your father…can you take us to his house?" Maddie nodded and the three agents exited with her, McGee joining them at the elevator.

_(House)_

The doors are quietly shut, and Maddie is commanded to stay at the car.

"No. I am coming. He is my father." Frustrated, Gibbs nodded.

"Ziva, you're with me, Maddie stay with Tony and McGee and take the back." Everyone nods and heads away. Ziva and Gibbs quickly and quietly race to the front door, having a quick look through the window where Ziva spots a body.

"Gibbs, body." Gibbs nods and is about to kick open the door when a shot goes off from inside the house.

Go!" Gibbs yelled, pushing open the door and racing inside, gun at the ready. "Federal Agents! Drop your weapons!" The only response he got was more shots as him and Ziva separated, trying to find the source.

Out the back, Tony was crouched behind a brick wall, trying to locate the source of the bullets flying at him, McGee and Maddie, who he had commanded to stay down. Lifting his head once more he took a shot towards the side of the house where the shots seemed to be originating from, and was glad to see Gibbs and Ziva head outside, scanning the area. And then all hell broke loose.

**Suspense! Will be a lot of action in the next chapter and maybe it will be sad...no deaths yet though! Please give me some feedback, it's really helpful! **

**xx Agent-David101**


	4. Chapter 4

**I ran out of time yesterday to write another chapter, but I hope this one makes up for it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

A/N: If I do not get another chapter up today (Hopefully I will) I wont be updating for a couple of days because of school camp! I also do not know many things about injuries and stuff so sorry if some details are a bit dodgy!

**_Disclaimer: I only own Maddie, and not the cast or idea of NCIS._  
**

_(House)_

A bullet passed by millimetres from his head and McGee quickly ducked behind the shrubbery, trying to move to better cover while defending himself. The only sounds were bullets and yelling, and none of it sounded good. There were three attackers and four of them, five if you count Maddie. But she didn't have a gun. McGee spotted Tony behind a low wall and spotted an opening in the firing; taking his chances he made a quick sprint and leapt towards Tony, letting out a groan as he landed in the dust by Tony, clutching his shoulder.

Like usual, Tony ignored him, reaching over the wall and firing two shots, both on target. One down, two to go. Gibbs and Ziva were taking shots at the remaining men. And then, as quick as it started, the firing ceased and all was quiet. Hesitantly, Tony stood and looked around before leaping over the wall and jogging over to Ziva and Gibbs who were checking the pulses of the men.

"Where is McGee?" Ziva asked, looking around, worried.

"He was beside me on the ground…shit! McGee!" Tony called, racing over to find his friend trying to sit up, hand clutching a shoulder that was oozing red. "Someone call an ambulance!" He called, ripping off his jacket and carefully positioning it on his friend's shoulder.

McGee felt weak, and was only barely aware of a searing hot fire spreading through his shoulder. Through his hazy eyesight he spotted Tony, and reached out to grip the senior agents knee.

"It…hurts…." He managed to gasp, panting for breath.

"Hang in there, Probie. An ambulance is on its way," Tony comforted him, glancing around the yard quickly.

"Is he okay?" Another voice emerged from a couple of metres away as Maddie made her way out from the bushes, pocketing a gun.

"He will be fine as soon as the bullets out. If the bloody paramedics would hurry up!" Tony snarled, hating seeing his friend in pain.

The next events happened so quickly; it was still hard to understand what had actually happened.

"Gibbs!" Maddie yelled, spotting a man behind the fence with an armed gun pointed straight at the man. "Get down!" On instinct Gibbs ducked, pulling Ziva down with him. Neither notice the man had changed his targets position, and spotting that the gun was still trained on the agents Maddie yelled another warning, racing as fast as her legs would take her and throwing herself in front of the oblivious agents as four shots rung out in the small area.

"Maddie!" Gibbs called as the young girl hit the ground hard, clutching her stomach.

"I am fine," she gasped, rolling onto her back where she was met with the worried gaze of Gibbs and Ziva.

"How many hit you?" Ziva asked, scanning the girl for wounds. In response Maddie moved her hands to reveal two gunshot wounds to her lower stomach and her chest. A worried look passed over Ziva David's face as she gently applied pressure to the young girls wound.

"The other hit my hand, Ziver and I shot him. No one else was hit?" She shakes her head as the sirens of the ambulance come closer and the vehicle pulls into the driveway, three paramedics jumping out.

"You will be okay, Maddie. I promise, okay?" Gibbs reassured the small, terrified girl lying at his feet as she gasped for air. "I broke my promise once, and I swear I will never do it again."

_(Bethesda)_

The waiting room was deserted other than the three agents sitting in the corner, all quiet. It had been an hour since they arrived, and Timothy McGee was still in surgery to remove the bullet from his shoulder and replenish the blood he lost.

"Gibbs! Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay! He's okay, right?" Abby Sciuto called, her makeup smudged from tears as she shakily ran across to Gibbs, Tony and Ziva on her high platform boots, pigtails swinging madly.

"He will be fine, Abbs. Sore, but fine." Gibbs reassured her, pulling her close with one arm, the other bandaged and held close to his body from where he was hit. "All we can do is wait, okay? We have to be patient." Gibbs gently kissed her head and glanced at his other two agents who were unusually quiet.

"Family of Timothy McGee?" Gibbs stood as the doctor exited, still in scrubs.  
"That's us," Gibbs answered as Abby, Tony and Ziva gathered behind him.

"All of you?" The doctor asked, sceptical but sighed when he got the famous Gibbs stare. "Alright. The good news; Agent McGee is out of surgery and in a stable condition. He is breathing on his own, and his blood pressure is a good level." He paused.

"The bad news, doc?" Tony asked, running his hand through his hair.

"The bad news is he will need extensive rehabilitation before he gets full use again of arm back. The bullet went straight through his muscle and joints. He will be able to return to work when he is released, but will have to be confined to his desk and absolutely no fieldwork. If you would like to visit him he is in room 306 on this floor." The doctor nodded at them, finishing and walked back the way he came. As the team were about to turn and head down the hall to Tim's room yet another doctor coming down the same hall interrupted them.

"Family of Madison Todd?" All three agents looked at each other guiltily; all of them had forgotten about the young girl and her injuries.

"How is she?" Ziva asked, suddenly worried by the look on the doctor's face. Maddie reminded so much of her as a young girl, and she could relate to what she had been through. Unlike Gibbs, Tony and McGee, Ziva was oblivious to the previous injuries the girl carried, and she was suspicious of her father; all evidence led to him being a part of Mossad.

"She is out of surgery, but it is not looking good. She isn't able to breathe on her own, and is currently in a deep coma. The two bullets pierced her liver and right lung, missing her heart by millimetres. Her previous injuries didn't help anything. Hitting the ground she refractured four of her ribs." The doctor concluded.

"Previous injuries?" Gibbs asked, a look of confusion across his face.

"She has not gotten injuries in the field before? She has many head trauma injuries, badly healed broken bones, and bruises and swelling across her body. She has been shot at least five times before."


	5. Chapter 5

_****_**Second Chapter today! Thanks to NCISNumber1Fan and DS2010 for reviewing :) Hope it all is good and making sense! If anyone wants to kik me and give me feedback my kik is madcharls98 :)**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS, only Madison Todd :)_  
**

_**Previously**_

"_Family of Madison Todd?" All three agents looked at each other guiltily; all of them had forgotten about the young girl and her injuries._

"_How is she?" Ziva asked, suddenly worried by the look on the doctor's face. Maddie reminded so much of her as a young girl, and she could relate to what she had been through. Unlike Gibbs, Tony and McGee, Ziva was oblivious to the previous injuries the girl carried, and she was suspicious of her father; all evidence led to him being a part of Mossad._

"_She is out of surgery, but it is not looking good. She isn't able to breathe on her own, and is currently in a deep coma. The two bullets pierced her liver and right lung, missing her heart by millimetres. Her previous injuries didn't help anything. Hitting the ground she refractured four of her ribs." The doctor concluded._

"_Previous injuries?" Gibbs asked, a look of confusion across his face._

"_She has not gotten injuries in the field before? She has many head trauma injuries, badly healed broken bones, and bruises and swelling across her body. She has been shot at least five times before."_

_(Bethesda)_

Ziva let out the breath she was holding and her heart broke for the girl put through exactly what she had been through.

"She has been shot before?" Tony asked, disbelief strewn across his face. The doctor nodded and left. All Ziva could do was stand there.

"Ziver!" Gibbs called, moving into an empty room. "What do you know?" He asked when Ziva followed him through and he had shut the door.

"I think she is Mossad, Gibbs. Her father…if her father is whom we think he is she would have been trained. It is protocol." Ziva paused, looking quickly at her boss for his reaction.

"Is she still working with them?" Gibbs asked, taking a seat on the closest chair and watching his agent carefully.

"I do not think so…but there is no such thing as ex Mossad. However I do not think she is with them anymore…her injuries are consistent with field and mission injuries, but none of them are recent. I can try and contact Malachi if you wish…he arrived in DC a couple of days ago and will know." Ziva finished.

"What about your father?" Ziva froze.

"No." Her answer was quick, short and meaningful.

"He would know, Ziver. You have to talk to him eventually. He is your father." Gibbs reasoned.

"He sent me to my death, Gibbs! He is not my father! I do not want to see him again!" Ziva was choking up and her hands were balled into fists. "You are my family now. The team is my family. You are my Abba. Not Eli." She finished, going to leave and turning once more to say, "I want to help her Gibbs. I have to help her."

_(NCIS Building)_

"Cynthia," Gibbs nodded at Director Jenny Shepard's assistant as he barged straight past and through the large metal door leading to the Director's office.

"Jethro," Jenny greeted Special Agent Gibbs as he entered, unannounced like usual. "Any updates on Timothy?" She asked, standing from her desk and moving to the couch where Gibbs had sat.

"He won't be doing field work for a while; the bullet went straight through his muscles and tendons in his shoulder. He can return to work though…we won't need a replacement agent for the team," Gibbs finished, almost challenging Jenny to place another agent on his team.

"I wouldn't dream of replacing him Jethro. How is the girl...Madison? How did we not know Kate had a daughter?" Jenny asked.

"She never told me Jen. I thought I knew everything about her. Nothing in her files or history suggests a child…and yet Maddie is the exact copy of Kate. I still can't believe I didn't see it when I first met her…it was right in front of me." Gibbs sighed having said more then than Jenny had ever heard him say.

"Jethro, it isn't your fault. I am sure she had her reasons…" Hesitantly the director reached out and placed her smaller hand over Gibbs' larger one. He didn't look up.

"Ziva thinks she was trained for Mossad." Jenny took in a sharp breath.

"How…" Jenny asked.

"We believe her father is the known Israeli terrorist, Michael Sephardim. He was with Mossad. If he were with Mossad, she would have been trained. Protocol, according to David. And Maddie has injuries consistent ant to the ones Ziva says she received during her time at Mossad. We need to speak to Eli." Gibbs finished, standing from his chair, giving Jenny a lingering kiss on the cheek and leaving the building, heading towards Bethesda to visit his agent.

_(McGee's Room)_

"How is he?" Gibbs asked as he walked through the door and spotted Abby clutching his agent's hand.

"Asleep now," she replied wearily, and Gibbs put a comforting hand on her shoulder. McGee looked pale but better than he did at the house where the shooting occurred. The machine next to him was beeping steadily, a sure sign he was going to be okay. "Go home Abs. There's nothing you can do here…doctors said he wont wake up for a couple of hours. If you don't want to go home, go to the lab. Do something useful." He instructed, leaning over to whisper in his agents hear.

"McGee, you listen to me. Get better quick, okay? We need you."

_(Maddie's Room)_

"I should have known Tony. I should've seen the signs." Ziva sighed as she stared at the girl hooked up to the thousands of machines in front of her. "She doesn't deserve this."

"Neither do you, Zi. You weren't to know…it's not your fault," Tony reasoned, looking worriedly at his partner.

"He's right, Ziver. Not your fault." Gibbs was standing at the door. All three agents were silent for a moment. A sudden long beep from the machine keeping her heart going caused chaos. Nurses and doctors were flying in, and Ziva, Tony and Gibbs were pushed out to view the struggle to get Maddie's heart starting again. On the third try they were successful. The soft, steady beeping came back, and Tony and Gibbs let out the breaths they had been holding in. As much as they didn't want to admit it, neither of them wanted to lose Maddie. She was the closest thing they had to Kate, and they didn't want to lose her too.

**Depending on the amount of feedback I get I may be encouraged to do another chapter today (hint hint ;) )**

**Thanks guys!**

**Agent-David101 xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Second chapter today :) Yay! I only got one review but really wanted to do some more chapters! This is sort of a filler chapter to give a bit more information...feedback would be greatly appreciated!**_  
_

**_Disclaimer: Only own Maddie!_  
**

_(Bullpen)_

"Updates! What do we know?" Gibbs asked as he strolled into the bullpen, coffee in hand and a tired look on his face, which meant only one thing; he had spent the night at the hospital. Which also meant Maddie wasn't doing to well again. It had been a week since the shoot out, and they were still working on the case. McGee was back at work and annoyed at being confined to the desk, but was spending a lot of time helping Abby which made him feel like he was being useful. Maddie's heart had stopped a total of three times, and McGee, Abby, Ziva, Ducky, Gibbs and Tony would have regular visits. To everyone but Ziva, it was almost like having Kate back, and they were doing everything in their power to keep her with them. She had good and bad days. Getting shot had triggered memories and nightmares, and she would often wake up during the night, calling for her father, a spot Gibbs had stepped forward to fill. When she hit the ground she got a mild concussion, which for some reason has led to complications in her healing. When she woke for the first time three days ago, she was unable to speak. The words are getting lost somewhere between leaving her brain and reaching her mouth. She is still having trouble breathing and is extremely weak. The doctors are calling her a miracle patient, but according to them, if she gets the right care she will recover eventually.

"How is she, Boss?" Tony asked as he watched the older man sag into his seat wearily.

"Not good. She had a bad night last night…nightmares and another seizure," Gibbs answered, looking pointedly at the screen, wanting to move topics.

"We have been trying to find the name and location of Maddie's dad, but at the moment are drawing a blank. We were, however, going through the murder victim, Sergeant Lucas Prentice's phone records, and came across a number that he received a call from at least once a day. The number belongs to Commander Mathew Lasky…you spoke to him at the crime scene." McGee finished; glad he could be of some use.

"DiNozzo and David, bring him in," Gibbs commanded, grabbing the Caf-Pow on his desk and heading towards the elevator.

_(Abby's Lab)_

Walking into the lab Gibbs was met with silence, something that uneased him because it was unusual to have silence around Abby.

"Abbs?" Gibbs questioned quietly, spotting the Goth at her desk. She turned to meet him, a sad smile on her face. Her pigtails were a mess and her makeup had run, giving her the look of a frightened panda. Sighing, Gibbs pulled her into a hug, whispering words of comfort into her hair and holding her close.

"I miss Kate, Gibbs. Seeing Maddie…I don't want…why didn't Kate tell me? I was her best friend…I want her back, Gibbs. I want her back!" Abby cried into his shoulder, sniffling quietly.

"I know, Abbs. I miss her too. But we have to think positive, okay?" Gibbs leant out to look Abby in the eye. "Okay?" She nods. "We have Maddie now, and we have to take that as a blessing. She will be okay, and we will keep her close. Okay?" Abby nodded again and pulled away, reaching for a tissue. Gibbs waited a moment before reaching out and handing her the Caf-Pow.

"Think you will be okay to work and help nail the guys that did this to her?" He asked gently, even though he already knew the answer. She nodded again, fixed her pigtails and turned to the computers in front of her.

"I ran the bullets pulled from the crime scene, and I can tell you there were eight shooters. The four baddies, you, Ziva and Tony. And then one more. I pulled the prints off, and they came back with a match. Why did you let Maddie have a gun? She was the eighth shooter," Abby concluded, watching Gibbs' reaction carefully.

"I didn't!" He said indignantly. Abby let out a small smile and turned back, her pigtails whipping her in the face.

"Ouch. Anyway, I can confirm the identities of the four men you guys shot. Tyrone Daws, Guy Diebold, Mathew Nelson and Christian Greenlaw. Tyrone and Guy have been convicted three times before for petty crimes, and the other two seem to be clean, although Christian is an ex marine, dis honourably discharged two years ago on suspected drug use. I am not positive yet, but I think he has ties to Mossad."

"Maddie's father?" Gibbs questioned.

"I don't think so…she just turned sixteen, and sixteen years ago he was deployed to Iraq. And I can't find any connection with him to Kate. But we wont know for certain until I get the DNA results back, which should be in the next 24 hours. I sent McGee an email with all the addresses and details for the four men." Abby finished, wiping her eyes again.

"Good job Abbs," Gibbs praised, giving her a light kiss on the forehead before he left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_****_**Sorry this is sort of a filler chapter...havent updated for a while so big apology! Promise the chapters after this will be a lot longer! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks :) x**

_**Disclaimer: Only own Maddie, the plot and any characters not mentioned on the NCIS tv show! **  
_

_(Bethesda)_

"How is she doc?" Tony asked as he walked through the white door into the even whiter room in intensive care where Maddie was staying.

"She's having a good day so far today. No tears, no seizures and she had some rehab. So far, she is doing well." The nurse fixing her wires and tubes reported, giving things a final check before moving away. "Will the family all be coming by tonight?" She asked and Tony let out a small chuckle, nodding.

"Good," she praised. "She will enjoy some company." Tony gave the nurse a small smile as she left before moving over to the bed. At first glance, it looked like he was looking at an exact replica of Kate, only smaller and more delicate. Pale blue eyes blinked tiredly in front of him and he gave Maddie a small smile.

"Hey Mads," he kept his voice soft.

"Hi…To…To..." She sighed in frustration.

"Tony," he encouraged, squeezing her hand gently. "You cant do it…say Tony?"

"Ton…Tony!" Maddie smiled happily and looked around the room. "Where?"

"The others are stopping to get food and then they'll come…the doctors say you should be able to come home in a month," Tony said, telling her the good news. He was surprised at the tears the welled up in the girls eyes in response. "Shhh, it's alright! It's a good thing!" Maddie was shaking her head.

"No! Not…home…not home!" She struggled to get the right words out. "Home…dead." She finished, slumping back onto the pillows in defeat, tears running down her face.

"What did you do, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked wearily from the door, a bag filled with Chinese take-away.

"Nothing boss! I just told her she would be able to come home in a month…then she said its not home, that her home is dead," Tony answered. Gibbs sighed and moved over to the girl who was watching him with wet eyes.

"What do you mean your home is dead, Mads?" Gibbs asked, leaning down.

"Gone." Maddie stated. "Want…norm…normal."

Gibbs sighed and placed his rough, larger hand over the small, cold one belonging to Kate's daughter.

"You want your mum back?" Gibbs asked, his heart aching for his team and the girl who had endured so much already in her life. Maddie nodded, and Gibbs squeezed her hand gently.

"We all do, Mads. I cant bring her back, but I wish her could. Losing someone you love hurts, and it feels as though the feeling never goes away. My wife and daughter were killed, and it still pains me to think I have to live life without them. But it gets easier to live, easier to move on after time. We are all here for you Maddie. Promise. We won't leave you, and when you get better, we will still be here. We aren't going to leave." Gibbs finished, turning to look at Tony, Ziva, Abby, Ducky and McGee who were staring at him, amazed at how many words he had just spoke, many more than he had ever spoken before.

"Thankyou," Maddie choked, bringing a shaky hand to her eyes and wiping them. "Ab…Abby?" Maddie asked, trying to move her stiff neck to spot the Goth who was standing behind Tony.

"I'm here," she answered, moving forward and crouching next to Maddie at eye level.

"My father…name…he is Mehdi Ghezali."

The room went quiet as the agents immediately matched the name to the face seen everyday on the NCIS Most Wanted Wall.

"Maddie, you're father is one of our most wanted terrorists!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Much appreciated :) Please keep it up, it is really good motivation and helps me improve!**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS however Maddie is my own made up character!_**

_(Bullpen)_

"We're missing something," Gibbs mused as he sat in what Tony liked to call a 'campfire' discussing the mysteries behind the latest case. " We thought Maddie's father was Michael Sephardim. Now she tells us its Mehdi Ghezali, one of our most wanted terrorists."  
"I have a BOLO out boss, and all the local LEOs are on the lookout. He must be around, because Maddie has been living with him for the past sixteen years." McGee added, fingers attacking the keyboard quickly as he delved for more information to help the case.

"It doesn't make sense though. Kate wouldn't 'hook up' with an Israeli terrorist!" Tony spoke, frustrated, a frown etched into his face.

"Maybe she did not know." Ziva said from where she was hunched in the corner, deciding to finally speak up. She had been staying out of the conversation, not knowing much about Kate, and not wanting to reveal that the little she did know wasn't good. Gibbs sent Ziva a quick, almost suspicious look, before turning back to his team.

"At least we know who we are looking for," Tony reasoned, trying to see the light in the seemingly dark situation.

The four were interrupted by the soft ringing of Gibbs phone, muffled by the layers of his coat and jacket. Upon answering, his face turned stony and he slammed his phone shut, reaching inside the draw.

"Gear up. Got another murder at Quantico. Looks like we might be dealing with not just a terrorist, but a serial killer as well." Tony, Ziva and McGee shared an almost scared look before Tony opened his mouth to try and the lighten the situation more.

"There goes my plans for the weekend…but I guess spending it here is better than going home and making up fake profiles online to get a match for McGeek here!" McGee's face was priceless.

"That was you?!" His voice went up a couple of octaves.

"Sorry Probie!" Tony called as he raced towards the closing doors of the elevator, sneaking in before they closed and throwing a quick smirk to McGee and Ziva who were left to take the stairs.

_(Quantico)_

Arriving at the crime scene all four agents were quiet, apprehensive to the thought of another serial killer to disrupt their already hectic and complicated lives.

"Looks the same as the murder before, Boss," Tony observed, crouching to get a better look at the ground around the body and the body itself, snapping countless pictures in the process.

"Won't know until we talk to Ducky," Gibbs answered, scanning the area quickly.

"Gibbs!" Ziva called from beside a wall next to the van. "Come look!" The ex Mossad agent was bent over a small wooden box, delicately patterned with small orange and red swirls that lined the lid. Taking a quick burst of photos on her phone, Ziva stood back and let Agent Gibbs inspect the unusual object. Pulling gloves onto his hands he picked the box up carefully, inspecting it closely to look for anything unusual or dangerous. Seeing nothing hazardous, Gibbs gently removed the lid before letting the breath he had been unintentionally holding in shock over what lay in the box in front of him.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked worried, leaning over the box before looking at him, confused. "A finger? With a ring…neither of the deceased were missing fingers." She observed, confusion written across her face as she leant her face towards the box, hoping for a better look.

"Tony! McGee!" Gibbs called his agents over, and without speaking, thrust the box in their direction. Everyone heard Tony's sharp intake of a breath.

"Gibbs…that's Kate's…" DiNozzo was for once, speechless.

"I know DiNozzo. It's Kate's ring. Someone is playing with us. And I want to damn well know who!" He growled, pushing himself to his feet and depositing the box in a shocked Tim's hand. "Not her finger." He added, settling the agent's minds for the time being.

_(Autopsy)_

There was an unusual chill to the usually warmer air of the autopsy room and Doctor Donald Mallard, or Ducky for short, felt a slight shiver travel down his back as he turned the heating up even higher.

"Bit warm in here, don't you think, Duck?" Gibbs commented as he made his way through the doors and over to the cool, metal table Ducky was currently positioned in front.

"Far from it, Jethro. I feel like an ice block," he answered, receiving a worried look from his old friend, but Gibbs knew enough not to pry.

"What have you got for me?" Gibbs asked, moving around the table to face his old friend.

"Not much, actually. I am quite in the dark. Both murders were identical. A gun held to the head, and one clean shot, straight through," Ducky explained, demonstrating on himself the way the gun would have been held. "Both men were killed in the same spot, by the same weapon, and at the same time in the morning. What I don't understand, however, is the absence of any struggle. The tox reports for both men came back negative," he concluded, but still seemed as though there was more he knew but wasn't telling.

"And…?" Gibbs prompted.

"Let me ask you this, Gibbs. If a man came up to you and held a gun to your head, for at least a minute, judging by the colour and size of the bruise, would you let them keep it there and then shoot you?" Gibbs shook his head, waiting for him to continue. "My point is, we are missing something. There is no sign of any restraints or drugs used to keep them from escaping. So either, they knew their attacker and were unsuspecting, or they were in on it. Gibbs, I believe these men were killed voluntarily to distract us from the bigger picture. I think these murders are a ploy in a much bigger and more dangerous game!


	9. Chapter 9

**Any words in Italics are in Hebrew :) Im not sure about how this chapter turned out so hope its okay :/ Feedback would be great! Tried to focus on Ziva and Maddie this chapter :)**_  
_

**_Disclaimer: Only own Maddie and the storyline :(_  
**

_(Director's Office)_

The Director of NCIS was sitting at her desk, staring into the distance, her head a muddled space of thoughts when Cynthia, her assistant knocked on the metal door.

"Director? Someone is here for you," she said as she pushed the door gently open.  
"Yes, Cynthia?" Jenny answered, pushing herself to her feet and making her way over, scanning the waiting room to see who was there. Who she saw surprised her.

"Maddie?" She asked, rushing quickly over to help support the girl who looked pale and as if she was going to fall over any second. Putting an arm around Madison Todd's shoulders she moved her into Jenny's office, shutting the door behind her and depositing Maddie on the couch where the young girl sat, trying to stop the room spinning.

"Why did the hospital release you? I need to call them…you shouldn't have left yet," Jenny fussed, reaching for her phone.

"I left. I discharged myself. I hated being there, and I am fine," Maddie said, her voice soft and laden with pain. Jenny sighed and turned, placing her hand under Maddie's chin and lifting her head to look her straight in the eyes.

"Why?" Jenny asked, wanting an insight into the girl's pain.

The two were interrupted by the door being thrown open and an annoyed Gibbs barging in, halting suddenly at the sight of Kate's daughter.

"What are you doing here, Mads? You shouldn't be out of hospital!" Gibbs reprimanded, looking confusingly at Jenny who shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't want to be there!" Maddie answered fiercely, shrugging off Jenny's arm from around her shoulders and pushing herself to her shaky feet. "I hated it!"

"But you need to be there…I visited you yesterday Maddie and you had another seizure. You still were having trouble talking, and were hardly moving. Now you're standing in front of me, trying to convince me you're okay? I don't think so…I'm taking you back there now." Gibbs finished, grabbing onto Maddie's arm gently.

"No!" She screeched, pulling away and backing into the wall behind her, sliding to the ground. Maddie was shaking, and a look of terror was present in her eyes.

"Jenny, get Ziva. Now!" Gibbs commanded as he watched the girl break down in front of him.

_(Bullpen)_

"Where is Gibbs?" McGee asked as he walked into the bullpen, bag in hand. Tony and Ziva were hunched over a screen together, way to close for Gibbs liking, and were both lucky he wasn't there to witness it. At McGee's question, Tony looked up.

"Director's office. Went there about ten minutes ago McGoo. Haven't seen him since. Got anything new?"

"Nope," McGee answered, popping the 'p'.

"Ziva!" The directors voice could be heard and all three agents looked up at the balcony to spot a frantic Jenny Shepard beckoning to her old friend. Sending a quick confused glance towards Tony and McGee, Agent David moved quickly up the friends in a hurry to catch up with Jenny who was already turning and heading towards her office.

"Yes, Jenny?" Ziva asked.

"We have a situation," was the only answer Ziva got, and was met with a surprise as the metal door was opened and she saw Gibbs crouching in the middle of the room. Following his gaze, she spotted Maddie, still shaking and hunched against the wall.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked, confused and worried as she walked towards her boss.

"Hey Ziver," Gibbs sighed and gestured to the girl in front of him before pulling Jenny out of the office and leaving Ziva and Maddie alone.

"Maddie? Are you okay?" No answer, so Ziva tried a different approach.

"_Are you okay?" _This time in Hebrew, and Maddie lifted her head carefully.

"_No. The hospital…It reminded me of last year…I wanted to forget. I was remembering…" _Maddie paused, taking a moment to push herself to her feet and face Ziva. Ziva sighed and opened her arms for the girl. Maddie rushed to them, and Ziva squeezed her tight, whispering into her hair.

"_Are you Mossad? What did they do to you?"_ Maddie stepped away and moved to the couch where she sat, rigid, and waited for Ziva to join her before beginning.

"My mother…Kate…met my dad seventeen years ago while travelling. She was sixteen. I was born in Israel, and then my mother left, returning here and trying to forget, erased us from her life. My father was part of Mossad. I was trained and became part of Mossad. When I was five I was on an training assignment when we were attacked. I spent six years captive at an Israeli terrorist camp." Maddie paused and turned her arm over to reveal a line of scars travelling up her arm. There must have been close to a thousand. " I started marking out every day I was there. I was rescued by a group of marines four years ago, and went back to Mossad. I learnt my father had turned rogue, and The Director….Eli, took me in. Then last year he sent me on another assignment, this time to DC in search of my father. I found him, but instead of turning him in, stayed with him. I thought he had changed. I was wrong. I just…I wanted something nice. I didn't want to feel pain anymore." Maddie finished, wiping away a stray tear.

"I know," Ziva spoke with a strong façade, but inside her heart was breaking for the girl; she knew what it felt like. "I am…was Mossad also. My father sent me to Somalia last year. I was held captive for three months. It was me with thirty other men. You can put the pieces together. But Maddie, I know. I know how it feels to feel helpless, but have to seem strong. We are broken. And the only people who can fix it is family. I have a new family. Gibbs, he is my father. McGee, Abby, Ducky even Palmer…they are all my family. And now you. I am not letting you go. I'm going to help you, okay?" I promise, Ziva silently added, pulling the girl close once more before gently wiping the tears from her face and pulling her towards the door.


	10. Chapter 10

__**Omg guys I am so sorry it has been ages since I have updated! Life has been pretty hectic :/ Hopefully this chapter is okay and I am on holidays now so I promise the next few chapters will be amazing and make up for it!**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS but Maddie is my own made up character as is the plot my own._  
**

_(Bullpen)_

"Where are they?" Tony asked, confused, as he looked towards the Director's office for about the tenth time in five minutes.

"Calm down, Tony. They have only been gone for half an hour. It's probably not important," McGee told him, eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him.

"Well, McGenius, if it isn't important, please enlighten me as to why we have not heard from them since they went up there! Gibbs isn't even answering his phone!" Tony argued.

"Maybe it's about the case," McGee reasoned, turning away from his computer with a sigh.

"If it was about the case they would have told us!" Tony sighed, frustrated. Sending a last, desperate look at the still closed door on the second level, Agent DiNozzo lent down to grab his coat from the floor and sent a quick wave to McGee.

"I'm going to visit Maddie. Nothing's getting done here," he said, and turned towards the elevator.

"I wouldn't go to the hospital Tony," McGee spoke slowly, sounding a little bit puzzled and shocked. Tony spun around.

"And why would that be, Mr Know it All?" Tony spoke harshly, and regretted the words, but McGee didn't seem to notice.

"She's here," McGee finished, and Tony stopped and started at his co worker in surprise.

"Where?" Tony asked.

"Here! In this building, walking down the stairs with Gibbs and Ziva!" McGee clarified, gesturing with his hands towards the stairs. Tony's mouth dropped open and he turned to McGee again.

"But… she's…What's she doing here?" He dropped his voice to a whisper as they rounded the corner and quickly sat in his desk, eyes on the screen as Ziva and Gibbs walked into the bullpen, closely followed by a limping and lagging Madison Todd.

"What have you got?" Gibbs asked, eyeing both his agents carefully. Both were frozen in their seats. "Oi!" Tony sent McGee a quick, nervous look.

"Um…we got nothing Boss," Tony stammered, wanting to disappear under his Boss' disapproving gaze.

"Nothing. We have nothing!" Gibbs half yelled, turning to Maddie who had collapsed at his desk, something he pointedly ignored. "Maddie. I need you to go down to Abby's lab and help her. McGee, take her down there with you. I need both of you to stay with her here. DiNozzo and David, we are going Maddie's house. We need to look at the bigger picture, not just what's in front of us." The three agents plus Maddie nodded and stood.

_('Labby')_

"Tim!" Abby shrieked as her best friend walked briskly into her lab, laptop in hand.

"Hey Abs," McGee answered, giving her a quick one armed squeeze as he began hooking up his computer. "Gibbs wants us to find anything and everything on Maddie's father…a seemingly impossible task," he added.

"Probably not as impossible if I help," Maddie put in, limping out from the darkness of the door frame and giving Abby a fright.

"Maddie!...Aren't you meant to still be in hospital?" Abby sent a confused look to McGee who shrugged lightly, and both adults turned to Maddie, searching for an explanation.

"I left." Her answer was short and curt, and Maddie closed the subject as she turned her attention to the computers and two stunned agents in front of her. "Now let's get some answers."

_(Maddie's House)_

"Did anyone actually process the scene?" Ziva asked as the three slammed the doors to the silver Mercedes and headed towards the front door of Maddie's house.

"Yes, Ziver, which is why we are here," Gibbs answered, a slight smirk on his face as he raised his hand, signalling to his agents to pause. It takes Tony and Ziva a while to understand what he means, before realising that he is checking the house out because he doesn't trust other agents to do a thorough job. Yellow crime scene tape surrounded the house and the three agents ducked under it, careful not to disturb anything.

"Shall we look around?" DiNozzo asked, scanning the hall of the house. Gibbs just sent him an 'are you stupid?' look. "Right….I will go this way," Tony corrected, manoeuvring himself down the hall, hand placed on his gun. Ziva went the opposite way, whereas Gibbs stayed where he was a began looking around the entrance.

"Uh, boss!?" Tony called from down the hall.

"What DiNozzo!?"

"When you got the report from Metro….did they say anything about a body?"


End file.
